Team Effort
by TheOtaku4
Summary: Warning: Rated M for a good reason for yuri and hentai. The first part is a Weiss and Yang pairing, follow by a Ruby and Blake pairing. Eventual RubyXWeiss and YangXBlake pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Team Effort

A/N: It's the only title I could come up with. This is rated M for a good reason. Hentai and Yuri, so if you don't want to read this, you don't have to. Otherwise enjoy. :)

Yang is the kind of girl that is somewhat free-spirited. Usually, she is open and adventurous around majority of her friends and her sister, Ruby. And by open and adventurous, it involves her needs and desires. One day, after having classes, she sneaked out of having lunch with her team and team JNPR and went back to the dorm room early. She wanted to "blow off some steam" and laid on her bed. What she was thinking about the most is what turns her on and proceeded to touch herself. She then thought of Blake, who she has been in love with for quite sometime, and wanted to be with her. However, she could never make a move or even ask her anything regarding her feelings, but at least she was her friend, and she just wanted to do more than that. She increased her pace and moaned, but tried not to moan loud enough for anyone outside the dorm room hear her. She was nearing her climax, when suddenly the door had opened.

'Son of a-' Yang thought. She looked down from her bunk to see who it was and it was Weiss. She could see Weiss was angry about something, and saw her sat on her bed thinking.

"Oh, so you were here the whole time?" Weiss said, noticing Yang.

"Yeah. I was tired so I came here." Yang said, then thought 'Come on leave, I was about to finish!'

"I'm just upset because of how these classes are getting harder and everyone is acting all crazy." Weiss said.

"Do you feel alright?" Yang said, getting down from her bed and sat down next to Weiss.

"I'm just aggravated, worked up, I feel like I need to relieve some stress or something!" Weiss said.

Yang knew what she meant based off of the description, Weiss was sexually frustrated. Yang faced similar stuff and it's why she was at it before Weiss came in.

"Are you, sexually frustrated Weiss?" Yang said what was on her mind and Weiss blushed.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Weiss said still blushing.

"Well, when I'm like that, I just touch myself and stuff. Even just a moment ago-" Yang stopped herself because she was going into too much detail.

"What?! Tired my ass! You were doing something indecent were you?"

"Well you do it too don't you?!"

"I uhh... I mean NO!"

"Come on Weiss. We are a team. At least lets know more about our secrets. Ok I admit, I was doing that, but can't you at least say you do it too?"

"You really want to know?" Weiss said facing the ground.

"Yes."

"Ok. I do it too. But since we live in the same dorm room together with Ruby and Blake, I can't even get anywhere." Weiss blushed a deep red and just tried to stay calm.

"Well, maybe I can help." Yang said as she placed her hand on Weiss' knee and rubbed her hand up her thigh toward her skirt.

"Wha-! Yang!"

"Shh. Just relax." Yang whispered in Weiss' ear, making Weiss actually turned on. Weiss then just reacted and kissed Yang. They made out but then Weiss broke the kiss as she was trying to not go too far.

"Sorry. I just felt like doing that." Weiss said as she blushed.

"Don't worry." Yang said as she kissed Weiss again and the two made out of what felt like minutes. Yang then pinned down Weiss, still kissing her, and broke the kiss so they both can breath. Yang removed Weiss' white jacket and got a good look at her. "You have a nice body, Weiss."

"Thank you. So do you. Especially with, those." Weiss looked at Yang's breasts and blushed.

"Maybe one day you'll develop with a nice body."

"I'm hoping I do." Weiss removed Yang's jacket and once again kissed her. She groped her breasts, causing Yang to moan, and removed her shirt. Yang was wearing a bra and she removed Weiss' blouse and saw she was not wearing one.

"So you don't wear bras?"

"I do. But today, I didn't want to."

"So you were planning to actually play around in here by yourself if you know what I mean." Yang smirked and Weiss blushed and grew silent. Weiss then removed Yang's bra and got a better look at her. Weiss mind felt blank and she licked Yang's breasts. She glided her tough around her nipples, making Yang more tense. Weiss stopped because she felt embarrassed.

"Sorry." Weiss blushed. Yang then returned the favor and licked Weiss' neck making her moan and move around and she brought her mouth to her breasts to give her the same pleasure.

"I'm not." Yang said and unzipped Weiss' skirt and brought her tongue down to her panties. Weiss moaned and was feeling amazed at how Yang was teasing her, that she almost shouted.

"Come on!" Weiss said and Yang smiled and removed her panties and dove in between her legs. She started licking Weiss' private area and she continuously moaned in pleasure. "Oh Yang!" She said and was close to reaching her climax. "Yang! I'm gonna-! I'm cumming!" Weiss climaxed and Yang got as much as she could.

"Now that was something." Yang said as she moved in to kiss Weiss. Weiss held her head, enjoying the taste and did not want to stop. But then she wanted to do the same to Yang. She pinned her down and took off her shorts and then her panties. Yang felt nervous as Weiss began to dive in between her legs. The moment Weiss' tongue made contact, Yang was about to climax as she was so close to finishing earlier, but Weiss did that for her. "AH! I'm cumming!" Yang yelled and climaxed on Weiss' face.

"Wow!" Weiss said amazed by Yang's results. "A little premature aren't you?"

"No." Yang panted. "I was actually close to finishing before you came in."

"Oh. So you were doing something indecent."

"Well you had the same idea."

Weiss smirked and dove back in between Yang's legs and gave her another go. Yang moaned again and after a few moments, she brought Weiss' head up to hers and started licking her face, before making out with her to enjoy the taste. She re-positioned herself and Weiss to where they were both scissoring each other and it became intense. The two moaned in delight as they were close to reaching their climax.

"Yang! I'm gonna cum again!" Weiss said.

"Me too! Together! Together!"

They both screamed as they climaxed and took a few moments to breath and they made out once more. Yang pulled the covers over her and Weiss and cuddled with her lover.

"That was amazing Yang. You are amazing." Weiss said.

"You are too." Yang said.

"What about Ruby and Blake what if they walk in on us?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Yang said teasing Weiss.

"Well... I kind of want to do it with Ruby." Weiss said.

"Really? You love Ruby?"

"Yes."

"Well that's good to know. I actually love Blake. I was even fantasizing about her earlier."

Weiss giggled on how they were being too honest with each other. "Well I guess we are friends with benefits."

"Anytime you want." Yang winked.

"Although, we could help each other get together with Ruby and Blake."

"That sounds like it could be a challenge. But I like the idea. Let's do it."

"Alright." Weiss and Yang drifted off to sleep, and were going to plan on how to get Ruby and Blake to notice them.

A/N: Ok, so yes there is going to be more. But it's going to contain yuri and stuff so don't expect too much non-h related stuff. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Team Effort

A/N: Warning, Contains yuri and lemon. Read and Enjoy :)

Chapter 2

Ruby and Blake were in a classroom, next to the library. Normally, Blake would spend her time studying and reading in the library, but recently went into the classroom next door to get more peace of mind. It also includes her helping Yang and Ruby with their assignments, when they easily got bored and disrupted the other students in the library. The classroom was relatively small, and was never used by other teachers or students. Some would assume it was haunted, but it was just so previous students would be able to enter the classroom, and not have to worry about anyone else barging in.

Ruby was having a hard time trying to work on one of Professor Oobleck's assignments, mostly because his lectures were always spoken at a hundred miles per hour. Yang had go to the dorm room earlier and Weiss went back as soon as lunch with Team JNPR was over with. It was just her and Blake, who was now reading a book, while supervising Ruby at the same time. Ruby was getting bored and it caught Blake's attention.

"You need to be more focused." Blake said.

"How can I? Oobleck's assignments are very hard." Ruby said.

"Listen. All you have to do is write a one page essay describing how Faunus are able to do certain things." Blake said.

"But that's the problem. I don't know what Faunus actually do." Ruby said.

It got quiet for a few moments and Ruby broke the silence.

"Wait a minute, Blake. Your a Faunus! What can you do?" Ruby said.

"Nice try. But you need to read about other stuff than ask me what I can do." Blake said.

"Awwww. I wish I was done. Maybe I should have gone with Yang, if she didn't have one of her 'alone times'." Ruby said.

"What do you mean 'alone times'?" Blake said, now curious.

"Well she sneaks off to go back to the dorm sometimes to-, I mean, Nothing! Never mind!" Ruby said, now focusing on her work.

"What does she do?" Blake said, putting down her book.

"I didn't say anything. So nothing." Ruby said.

"No, you better tell me. I have the right to know." Blake said.

"I can't tell you!" Ruby said.

"Fine. I will tell you what I can do as a Faunus." Blake said, bargaining.

"She goes to the dorm, alone, to... relieve some stress." Ruby said.

"Like, load her gauntlets with her incendiary rounds?" Blake said.

"No she... well." Ruby said, being embarassed.

"Just tell me." Blake said.

"She goes in the dorm to touch herself when she feels sexually frustrated, or just wants to have fun." Ruby said.

"She WHAT?!" Blake said.

"Does it matter? Now what is it you do?" Ruby said.

"It does matter! It's in OUR dorm room. Above my bed!" Blake said, blushing.

"So? Don't you do it too?" Ruby said.

"Well... wait what about you?" Blake said.

"Uhhh... Ok, I'll admit it. Yes. I do it too." Ruby said, blushing.

"WHAT?!" Blake said.

"Oh come on! We all do it! It just... just feels sooo good!" Ruby said, being slightly passionate and hysterical.

"Yang told you that did she?" Blake said.

"Ok, she did. But I actually love it." Ruby said.

"Well ok then." Blake said.

"So... what about you?" Ruby said.

"I... do it too." Blake said.

"Ha! I knew it!" Ruby said.

"But even though I do it alone, I always wanted to know what it feels like with someone." Blake said.

"Same here. But I don't know if I ever will." Ruby said.

Blake looks at Ruby and gets up out of her chair. She walks over to Ruby and she looks at her.

"Maybe we should take a little break." Blake said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby said.

They stare at each other and Blake moves in to kiss Ruby and Ruby embraces the kiss. Their minds grew blank as they kissed passionately. The two began to make out for what felt like minutes, but then they eventually stopped to move to the next level.

"Blake... do you know how to..." Ruby said, trying to find her words.

"Don't worry. Most of my books I've read were actually Romance Novels." Blake said.

"So... they talk about sex?" Ruby said.

"Of course. Normal sex with guys and girls. And even stuff related to guys with guys and girl with girl action." Blake said, smiling and blushing on the subjects at hand.

"But what if someone comes in?" Ruby said.

"Don't worry. No one ever comes in here because they think it's haunted, when clearly it was meant for stuff like this. And for studying." Blake said.

"Ok." Ruby said as she moves in to kiss Blake once more.

Blake traced her hand down Ruby's neck and to her breasts. She began to grope her breasts, making Ruby moan intensely while they were kissing. Blake was actually enjoying it and was surprised by how Ruby's breasts were quite big, despite the fact she was two years younger than Blake. Ruby got out of her chair to stand up, still kissing Blake, and they moves to the floor. Blake was on top of Ruby and she started to remove some of Ruby's clothing. She managed to remove her red hood and long-sleeve shirt, exposing her breasts. Blake took off her bra and began to glide her tongue around Ruby's breasts, making her moan in pleasure. Blake stopped and began to undress herself. Ruby helped her by taking off her shirt and bra and she gave Blake the same treatment with her breasts, as Blake did to her. Blake felt her mind grew blank and was really enjoying it. But what Blake started to think about was Yang. Based on how Ruby pointed out what she really does, when they are not in the dorm room with her, Blake started to imagine Yang doing stuff that Blake actually wanted to do with her.

"Something wrong?" Ruby said.

"No. It's just... I'm just thinking about what you said about Yang." Blake said.

Ruby giggled, thinking it was cute, and kissed Blake again.

Blake unzipped Ruby's skirt and began to rub Ruby's private area. Ruby stopped her, as she wanted to take of Blake's pants and do the same. She removed Blake's pants and panties and Blake removed Ruby's panties as well. Blake re-positioned herself to where she was on top of Ruby again and she started to grind on Ruby. Ruby started to feel light-headed, as the pleasure Blake was giving her was so good.

"Blake! I'm gonna... cum!" Ruby said and she climaxed. Blake giggled by the expression Ruby had after doing so.

"You are really sensitive are you?" Blake said.

Blake re-positioned herself to where Ruby's head was between her legs and Blake's head was between Ruby's legs.

"Come on. Do it." Blake said, wanting Ruby to go with it.

Ruby started to lick Blake's core, making Blake moan loud enough to almost be heard outside of the classroom. Blake began to lick Ruby's core, enjoying the taste as Ruby kept giving Blake intense pleasure. Blake could feel Ruby's moans and noticed her legs slightly twitching, knowing that Ruby was almost at her limit again.

"Blake! I'm going to cum again!" Ruby said.

"Me too! Please, let's do it together!" Blake said.

The two continued at a faster pace, to the point where they both climaxed at the same time. Blake decided to lap up as much as she could from Ruby and Ruby did the same to Blake. Still on the floor, Blake got up to lay next to Ruby and they kissed again, enjoying each other's taste. They cuddled for a few moments, trying to regain their strength.

"That was amazing Blake!" Ruby said.

"You were amazing too Ruby." Blake said, smiling.

"So, were you thinking of Yang the whole time?" Ruby said.

"Just earlier. But all I could think about was you after that." Blake said.

"Thank you." Ruby said.

"But to be honest. I do love Yang. And I have been wanting to do it with her. But I don't know if she feels the same way." Blake said.

"I'm sure she does. Especially if you do to her, what you did with me, she might love you in a heartbeat, and more." Ruby said.

"You sound just like her." Blake said.

"I am her sister after all." Ruby said and they both giggled.

"But too be honest, I actually love Weiss." Ruby said, blushing.

"You do?" Blake said, surprised.

"Yes. Just thinking about her is enough for me to, well... be like this." Ruby said.

"Weiss is pretty after all." Blake said.

"You know, we should try to get together with them." Ruby said.

"You mean, you want me to help you get together with Weiss and you will help me get together with Yang?" Blake said.

"Of course." Ruby said.

"Ok then. It's a deal." Blake said and they both get ready to get dressed.

"Speaking of deals, will you tell me what you do as a Faunus, so I can finish this assignment?" Ruby said.

"Maybe." Blake said, gathering her things.

"Or... I could just write about what we just did! That should count, right?" Ruby said.

"NO! Are you crazy?!" Blake said, blushing and freaking out. Ruby laughed at how Blake reacted.

"Ok. Then tell me what you can do." Ruby said.

"Alright. I'll just tell you what my special skills and abilities are." Blake said, smiling.

A/N: Ok, so that's all for now. I will try to post more chapters soon. In the mean time, Review and stuff, and also check out my other fanfics. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Team Effort

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus on the story, but I'm back to work on this one. Warning: Yuri and Lemon. Enjoy :)

Weiss woke up 30 minutes later after having her time with Yang. She smiled to see Yang still asleep and was somewhat aroused to see her naked again. Weiss got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to clean up. She remembered saying she will help Yang get together with Blake, if Yang helped Weiss get together with Ruby. The thought of Ruby entered Weiss' mind, making her wonder what she would be like. Weiss looked at herself in the mirror and imagined Ruby was the one looking at her. The thought turned her on more, that she began to touch herself. Placing her hand on her breast, and the other between her legs, she intensely increased her pace, making herself climax in a few short minutes.

"Ruby..." Weiss panted, while regaining her stregnth.

The bathroom door had opened and Weiss almost shrieked in terror. Luckily, it was Yang who walked in.

"Blowing off some steam?" Yang chuckled.

"I-I guess you could say that." Weiss blushed, cleaning herself up.

"You were thinking of Ruby weren't you?" Yang said.

"How did you know?"

"You told me earlier how she turns you on."

"Oh, right."

Yang looked in the mirror to fix her hair, while Weiss washed her face.

"So Yang." Weiss said, drying her face. "What should we try to do to get with Blake and Ruby?"

"Well..." Yang said. "I was thinking I could trick Ruby into walking in a closet with you in it and then you could have your way with her."

"W-What?" Weiss said, blushing.

"You don't want to do it?" Yang said.

"No, I do want to do it with Ruby. But in a closet?"

"It seemed like a good idea. You wouldn't have to worry about her doing anything if you were in it."

"But how would she agree to walk into one with me?"

"We can use our closet. It is a walk in, so you can try to hide in there, and I'll just push Ruby in and lock the door until you say you want to come out."

"I don't know..."

"You get to have your way with her..." Yang winked.

"OK!" Weiss smiled excitedly.

"Now what are you going to do for me?"

"I was thinking that maybe if you set the mood right, Blake might be able to not resist you."

"And how would we do that?"

"Blake is hard to figure out. We could try to find out what turns her on from one of her romance novels."

"How do you know she has those?"

"Have you not read the covers of her books? They're dead giveaways. So we find one part that looks like Blake would want, and you just go for it."

"Ok. So you'll help me find a good part, and I'll help you with Ruby."

"Done."

Meanwhile, Ruby and Blake are exiting the empty classroom after their study session and other session.

"Thanks again for helping write the assignment." Ruby said.

"Your welcome. Thank you for that nice time." Blake smiled.

"So what about Weiss and Yang?"

"Well for me, if Yang did actually come on to me, I would let her have me in a heartbeat. But I don't think that's going to happen like that."

"Yeah. I'd let Weiss have me if she wanted to."

"Maybe if the mood is right, you can make a move on Weiss and she could try to accept it and do it with you."

"Maybe. I guess well just wait for the right time."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something."

The two walk down the corridors of Beacon, making their way back to their dorm room.

Before Ruby and Blake showed up, Weiss and Yang were looking through one of Blake's books. The one that seemed to have caught their attention was, of course, Ninja's of Love.

"Here we go." Weiss said, looking at a page she found.

"What'd you find?" Yang said.

"It's very surprising." Weiss said. "I thought this was more of a romance novel with a lot of action, suspense, and drama. But instead, it's got more than romance."

"And that's why I love Blake. She's so in to stories like that, it's so sexy." Yang said.

"Here's a good one for you to try out." Weiss began to read it. It was a First Person Point of View story with a female protagonist and Weiss was intrigued by it so far. "'I had finished taking a bath and wrapped my towel around me. As I exited the bathroom, I heard a noise from within the hallway, making me shiver with fear. I kept my guard up, knowing that I must be ready to approach the scene of the crime, with the possible perpetrator still there. I walked into my room and saw that it was empty as I left it. I sighed with relieve. Suddenly, the sigh of relieve left me vulnerable as the ninja I have encountered before grabbed me from behind. My mouth was covered by the ninja's hand and a whisper in my ear was telling me to stay quiet. Surprisingly, the whisper had made feel as if I was in ecstasy. With the ninja's hand on my mouth, the other grabbed my breast and began to grope it. I moaned as the hand increased its pace, while the other began to enter my mouth and I licked the fingers of my opponent. The second hand had left my breast and traveled down to lift up the towel and touch my most sensitive area. I flinched at the touch, but the ninja's restraint kept me in place, never wanting to let go. I moaned as the pace increased and my towel had exposed my upper body, making me shiver in excitement. Just then, I was thrown on my bed and the ninja had pulled the towel off and continued with the task at hand. I held on to the ninja as the pace increased to its full potential and I had reached my climax. I was filled with passion, yearning to know the identity of my opponent. The ninja then removed the mask, only to reveal the face of a beautiful woman. The love of my life.'" Weiss began to blush, feeling very aroused by what she had read.

"I'm so going to do that!" Yang said, excited and arroused too.

"I've got to try that too." Weiss said.

Suddenly they heard foot steps approaching and Yang and Weiss began to get Ruby.

"It's got to be Ruby." Yang said. "Get in the closet now."

Weiss entered the closet, which was quite big to that of what is found in a master bedroom, and hid in the corner. Ruby was the first to enter the room, and only the first.

"Ruby!" Yang said.

"Oh hey, Yang." Ruby said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Where's Blake?"

"She forgot something and said she would meet me back here."

Yang smiled, thinking of that moment in the book would be the perfect opportunity for her once Blake returns to the dorm room. But first, she needed to get rid of Ruby and let Weiss have at her.

"Say, I got to find something in the closet, but I need some help."

"What is it?"

"Just a little surprise. Can you help me? It is a big closet."

"Ok sure." Ruby walked to the door with Yang and Yang let Ruby go first. The light in the closet was dim and Ruby peeked in first to get a glimpse of what they needed to find. Suddenly, Yang shoved Ruby in the closet and closed the door from behind.

"WHA-?! YANG!" Ruby shouted.

"Sorry sis. You'll thank me for this later." Yang said, blocking the door so Ruby would not escape.

"Thank you?! Why did you throw me in here? LET ME OUT!" Ruby said.

Weiss then approached Ruby and caught her attention.

"GAH!" Ruby screamed and looked at Weiss. "We-Weiss?" Ruby said as Weiss approached her.

"Shhh." Weiss placed her finger on Ruby's mouth.

'Is she doing what I think she's doing?' Ruby thought.

As Ruby and Weiss were in the closest, Yang heard footsteps and hid in the bathroom. She used her scarf to cover part of her face as if she was an actual ninja.

'Now's my chance to get Blake. I just know she's going to love me for this.' Yang thought, excited to get to it.

Back in the closet, Ruby was feeling confused about Weiss' intentions.

"What are you doing?" Ruby said.

Weiss grew silent, and blushed a deep red. She kissed Ruby on the cheek, making Ruby blush as well. Their faces were only 1 inch away from each other, and Ruby took the chance to kiss Weiss on the lips, while Weiss embraced it. Weiss held on to Ruby as the two made out, heavenly. They stopped and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Weiss..." Ruby panted.

"Ruby... I love you." Weiss panted. "I want you. I want you so bad." Weiss said.

"I love you too!" Ruby said and kissed Weiss again.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's butt and squeezed it, making Ruby moan in delight. She lifted up Ruby's skirt and began to touch her private area. She felt Ruby getting wetter by the minute and Ruby began to twitch and moan as the pleasure built up.

"Weiss! I'm... I'm gonna cum!" Ruby shouted.

"Do it!" Weiss said and Ruby screamed as she came.

"That was amazing!" Ruby said.

"I'm not done with you yet." Weiss smiled.

Meanwhile, Blake entered the dorm room. She looked around and saw that no one was in the there with her. Blake sighed at the slight disappointment of being alone, hoping that at least someone was with her at the time since she wanted to hang out with her team after having her study session with Ruby and more. Just then, the door behind her closed and she felt someone grab her without her knowing their presence. Blake grew scared, yet determined to fight back. However, she turned her head slightly to see it was Yang.

"Yang?! What are you-?" Blake said, but was interrupted as Yang placed her hand on Blake's mouth. She saw Yang's face covered by her scarf and questioned the situation at hand.

"Don't move." Yang said, furiously. "Be quiet."

Yang brought her free hand down to Blake's breasts and began to grope her breasts.

"Your breasts are really big Blake." Yang said, as she whispered passionately in her ear. Blake moaned with Yang's hand still on her mouth, and her heart beating faster than her own speed.

"Yang..." Blake said as Yang slowly moved her hand away from her mouth. "Why are you-?" Blake said, trying to find her words.

Yang brought her hand down to Blake's pants and placed her hand in her panties. Blake shivered at the touch and Yang used her other hand to grope Blake's butt.

"I've read one of your books Blake." Yang said. "This is something that I wanted to do. I love you Blake. Every time I'm with you, or even think of you, my heart races and I can't help but want you more and more. I even wanted to try doing this to you, but I didn't know how to approach it."

"Yang... I love you too." Blake said. "But what about Ruby and Weiss?"

"Don't worry." Yang said. "They're in the closet, probably having more fun than us."

Back in the closet, Ruby and Weiss were still making out. Weiss began to undress Ruby, removing her red hood, shirt, and combat skirt and removed her bra and soaked panties. Ruby felt embarrassed being fully naked in front of Weiss and felt like covering herself.

"No need to hide." Weiss smirked and she glided her tongue up and down Ruby's neck and down to her breasts. Weiss was surprised at how Ruby's breast were quite big, almost close to Yang's size, but still surprising for Ruby's age. She licked Ruby's nipples and sucked on them, making Ruby's mind go fully blank. Weiss then dove between Ruby's legs and began to lick her core.

Yang was still pleasuring Blake with her hand in Blake's pants. Blake panted and moaned louder than before and was close to reaching her limit.

"Yang! I'm cumming!" Blake said.

"Cum for me Blake!" Yang said. Blake climaxed on Yang's hand, soaking it and her pants while trying to regain her strength. Yang removed her hand from Blake's pants and brought it up to Blake's mouth. Without question, Blake licked Yang's fingers, tasting herself and using her own hand to grope her own breasts.

"You like that, don't you?" Yang said.

"Yes!" Blake said and turned around and removed the scarf from Yang's face and kissed her passionately. The two of them made out and moved to Blake's bed.

Weiss continued to lick Ruby's core, and she soon found herself pushed on her back. Ruby pushed Weiss on her back and began to undress her.

"Ruby..." Weiss said.

"I can't be the only one naked here, you know?" Ruby smiled. She removed Weiss' jacket and pulled down her dress and combat skirt. Weiss was only left in her panties and boots, which made Ruby completely aroused.

"You've wanted to do this for a long time huh?" Weiss said.

"Of course." Ruby said. "You don't know how much you turn me on." Ruby licked Weiss' neck and down to her breasts. Weiss moaned loud at the sensation Ruby was giving her, and she wanted more.

Blake was on top of Yang and she removed Yang's jacket. She kissed Yang while groping her breasts, and moving her hand down into Yang's panties. Yang moaned in the kiss, and she took off her shirt, allowing Blake to see her breasts. Blake licked Yang's nipples and started to pull her shorts and panties off. Blake started to lick Yang's core, sending her in full pleasure. Yang felt like she was melting and almost reached her climax, but she grabbed Blake and kissed her passionately. Yang then threw Blake on her bed and was now on top of her.

"I'm suppose to be the one taking advantage of you." Yang smirked.

"What do you mean?" Blake said.

"The book I told you I read talked about how the ninja took advantage of the one she loved." Yang said as she began to remove Blake's shirt.

"So your just reenacting the part?" Blake said.

"Of course I am. It's your favorite right?" Yang said as she gazed at Blake's breasts.

"Yes. I'm so glad you are doing this." Blake smiled.

Yang licked Blake's breasts and Blake felt like she was in heaven.

Ruby was admiring Weiss' body, and she began to lick Weiss' core. Weiss moaned and was happy that Ruby was doing this to her. Ruby inserted a finger sending Weiss over the edge.

"Ruby!" Weiss moaned and she grabbed Ruby's head. "Come here." Weiss said seductively and made out with Ruby.

Yang removed Blake's panties and inserted a finger while licking her core. Blake moaned and was close to reaching her limit. Yang stopped and began to remove the remainder of Blake's clothes.

"You ready?" Yang said seductively, repositioning herself.

"Yes!" Blake said and they began to scissor each other.

"Weiss!" Ruby said and she began to grind on to her.

"Ruby!" Weiss said and held on to Ruby. The two kissed again and were close to their climax. "Ruby! I'm cumming!" Weiss said.

"I'm cumming too!" Ruby said and they both rode out their orgasms, being loud enough for Yang and Blake to hear them outside the closet. They made out again and held on to each other.

Blake and Yang were still scissoring each other and heard Ruby and Weiss from the closet.

"I guess their time together is amazing." Blake panted.

"So are you." Yang said. She leaned in to kiss Blake and the two continued to make out as they began to climax.

"I'm cumming!" Yang said.

"Me too!" Blake said. "Cum with me. Cum with me!" The two screamed in pleasure as they came. Blake fell over and Yang moved down to lie down next to her and they cuddled.

In the closet, Weiss and Ruby were also cuddling, happy to be together.

"Do you hear what Yang and Blake were doing?" Ruby said.

"Of course." Weiss said. "I did help Yang out earlier."

"How did you help her?" Ruby said.

"I found one of Blake's books and told Yang what she should do after we-" Weiss stopped herself from going into too much detail.

"After what...?" Ruby said, starting to suspect her.

"We... had sex..." Weiss said blushing, wondering how Ruby would react to her. To her surprise, Ruby kissed her again, passionately.

"I didn't know how much you were sexually frustrated." Ruby giggled.

"Your the one who turns me on actually." Weiss said.

"And you do the same to me." Ruby said, burying her head in Weiss' chest.

"I'm glad. I love you Ruby." Weiss said.

"I love you too Weiss." Ruby said.

Yang and Blake giggled as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"So you and Weiss planned this whole thing out?" Blake said.

"Yeah. We did. It was mostly her idea to read one of your books." Yang said.

"What made you and Weiss want to do this anyway?" Blake said.

"Well, we got to relieve some stress." Yang said.

"You mean, you and Weiss did it?" Blake said, surprised.

"How did-?" Yang said.

"Ruby told me what your definition of relieving stress is." Blake said.

"Well, I needed to after I was thinking about you." Yang blushed.

"Really? Well, I kind of relieved some stress with Ruby earlier." Blake blushed.

"Oh?" Yang said. "And how was she?"

"She was nice. But you were great." Blake said and kissed Yang. "I love you Yang. Blake said.

"I love you too Blake." Yang said and they drifted off to sleep.

-Epilogue-

Ruby and Weiss walked out of the closet moments later and found Yang and Blake asleep in each other's arms on Blake's bed.

"They look good." Weiss said, aroused by Yang and Blake's naked bodies.

"They sure do." Ruby said. "Would you like to join me in the shower?"

"Sure. Thank you." Weiss said and they moved to the bathroom.

"That reminds me, I have to thank Yang later." Ruby said.

A/N: Again, sorry for the hiatus. I will be making more RWBY lemon stories/fanfics with a lot of yuri and some stuff regarding JNPR if I get that far. I am also going to work on other anime fanfics as well. Anyways, Review and stuff. Thanks :)


End file.
